Talk:Light Staff
Just out of my own curiosity, I have this question: if you use cure as an attack against undead, do both the Magic Attacks increase and Cure Potency from this stack? i.e., would you deal 20% more damage curing?--Dragonspight 05:16, 22 November 2006 (EST) Only one way to find out.... test it. --Chrisjander 08:41, 22 November 2006 (EST) Indeed. Xarcabard, here I come. -Dragonspight 03:11, 23 November 2006 (EST) : ._. No luck, cure's max without staff: 44. with staff: 49. Now, if only I could find someone with an apollo's staff to test whether the attack bonus or the cure potency is what causes the extra damage.--Dragonspight 04:01, 23 November 2006 (EST) And for the record, it's very, very insulting when a too weak Skeleton resists cure from a white mage with 291(would be 306, but can't be bother to get my mitts out of Storage) Healing Magic Skill. Very. ---- I'll test it for you, as I have all of the HQ staves. I'll go as RDM and note MND, stats etc. I have never been able to test this out, but you can do a Cure MB onto undead. Actually, I could test it later as BLU/WHM...be back soon. Edit: Tested as 75 RDM/37 BLM 3 Magic Attack Bonus traits (2 from RDM main, 1 from BLM sub - 1st trait from sub is ignored) - Used Cure III. Healing Magic Capped: Lv 220 - Elemental Magic Capped: Lv 230 Equip: Apollo's Staff (Cure pot. +10%, +15% Light dmg, MND+2), Errant houppelande (MND+10), Sapphire Ring (MND+4), Moldavite Earring (Mag.Attack Bonus +5), Terra's Staff (neutral equip), Neptune's Staff (MND+4), Zenith Crown (INT/MND+3), Zenith Slacks (INT/MND+4), Narasimha's vest (neutral equip), Rainbow Cape (INT/MND/CHR+3). Only staff, earring and body piece were changed each test. The rest remained as above. *1st Set: **Apollo's, Mold. earring, Errant (MND 70+26) = 220 DMG **Apollo's, Errant (MND 70+26) = 193 DMG **Apollo's, Mold. earring (MND 70+16) = 185 DMG **Apollo's (MND 70+16) = 178 DMG *2nd Set: **Terra's, Mold. earring, Errant (MND 70+24) = 174 DMG **Terra's, Errant (MND 70+24) = 167 DMG *3rd Set: **Neptune's, Mold. earring, Errant (MND 70+29) = 180 DMG **Neptune's, Errant (MND 70+29) = 176 DMG Magic Attack Bonus clearly stacks with it. This you can see by equipping Moldavite Earring and you'll see a change right away. So the answer is...yes! I brought a lot of +MND equip, as I suspected it would affect results and MND is indeed a modifier; you get more DMG when Neptune's (MND+5) is equipped as opposed to Terra's (VIT+5). Unless Divine Magic lv affects this test...Anyway, hope I helped out in some way. - Aequis 05:39, 23 November 2006 (EST) Divine Skill Ups I've just spent a while skilling up with divine, and from what I can tell, with the light staff equipped the rate and magnitude of skill ups is increased. Anyone care to test this? I'm not familiar enough with the game mechanics to know how to test this for certain. TheMysteriousX 15:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Light Staff increases the accuracy of light based spells. Therefor the spell has a better chance of "landing" and therefor has a better chance of you getting a skillup. -- 16:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hidden Effect Hidden Effect * 10% increase to Light Element Magic Spells * 10% decrease to Dark Element Magic Spells * Charm success rate +10% * -2 Avatar Perpetuation Cost for Carbuncle and Light Spirit * +2 Avatar Perpetuation Cost for Diabolos, Fenrir, and Dark Spirit * +10% increase to the weapon attribute Additional Effect: Light Damage Can anyone attest to the "+10% increase to the weapon attribute Additional Effect: Light Damage"? I dont personally see it do more on light hits than a dark staff on dark hits. Also i dont see an effect like this on the Apollo's Staff. Deszeraeth Kanzaki 19:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) * That statement is a logical fallacy; since the staff is where the additional effect comes from, claiming that it increases its own trait by 10% doesn't make sense. If the trait is naturally more powerful, fine. --Baroness 18:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Magic Accuracy It is +20 for NQs and +30 for HQs, which translates directly to +20% land rate and +30% land rate respectively if your land rate is already over 50% (+10% and +15% land rate if you're under 50%). Stop changing this back to assumptions made back before people even tested magic accuracy. http://robonosto.blogspot.com/2008/12/on-magic-resist-rates.html --Bsphil 22:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC)